baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CalOkand
Welcome Hello and welcome to - a Baldur's Gate franchise knowledge base built by the fans, built for the fans! Your contributions to the The Planar Sphere page have made our community a better place, thank you and keep up the good work! Please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 06:16, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Throne of Bhaal additions Hi! And thanks for the many additions! Thought, it might be good to inform you of why I made some corrections to them (and which), especially the Tattered Parchment … *I've switched on most articles the "appears in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn" to "Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal" (same in the infobox), because that's where they appear. Also I've capitalized the game names, as is usual (though not done everywhere). *On the Tattered Parchment I've switched to (which also is something that should be applied to all according article sections, though this is a slow step-by-step process): doesn't center the content and line breaks aren't an issue, neither – they don't break italicizing, as they would in quote; so there's no need of inserting s. *I've also added the three item codes. *The description's introduction now appears – with slightly adjusted grammar, thus not as "quote" – only once at the beginning of the section. *I've changed the order of the three descriptions so that they read as one text now; I've also added linkable anchors to them, though – at the moment – this isn't of much use. (But you could link to a specific one, if desired.) Keep up the good work! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:28, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Re: :How can you "have no idea how the item codes work" when you are adding so many? ;) :Uhm … I have to correct myself: in the first list item there above, of course I wanted to say that "I've italic'''ized the game names", not "capitalized" (there was nothing wrong with that). :Tell me, are you a native English speaker? Is it "found '''on the xy-level of Watcher's Keep" or "in the xy-level of Watcher's Keep"? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:53, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Category Hi. A category does not come into existence, even if it already contains pages, until it's actively created. Take a look at your link, Category:Stub, and you still see the big "Create" button to the upper right – so nothing's gone wrong, nothing to do for me regarding this. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 00:52, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :However, and as you may have noticed already, some templates automatically put articles they're used on in certain categories, as e.g. and most (perhaps all) infoboxes. In those cases the category should not be added manually on top. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:52, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :And another thing: use a – there is one main category that contains sub-categories, these again have sub-categories in them, and so on … Usually (though there are exceptions!) an article/page/file should not be sorted into a sub-category and a parent-category of that. I'm aware that this often is ignored on this wiki, and for some images or certain categories it makes sense to have the pages in several ones (for example, an NPC category would have sub-categories, ordering them by e.g. location, but a complete overview of all names in the game is still a useful feature – so every NPC should also be in the parent-category) – not so for item images, though, in the way you did it: adding them to the Category:Images is redundant. However, many thanks for doing this, anyway! Here's way too many . -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:20, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I repeat what I said and ask you to please not add the ::*Category:Items anymore manually to articles with the Template:Infobox item – this is automatically done by the template, and for a reason; ::*Category:Article stubs anymore manually to articles with the Template:Stub placed somewhere – this is automatically done by the template. ::I've also removed the manually added Category:Gems from the Scepter Gem, because this was done automatically as well when you set "Gem" as value for the type/general. ::If you don't know which categories are set automatically, either use the preview feature if you are editing classically (scroll down to the bottom, where they're listed), or save the page when done with the rest if you're editing visually and check the categorization. You can then still add missing ones. But, please, don't add manually those that are already set. ::There's another comment at the end. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:24, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Erroneous xth bullet points Ha ha … You will encounter these frequently. Islandking thought, these may be a good way of encouraging readers to add to the sections. I disagree, however, and prefer a proper layout. So, thanks! ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:41, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Cleaning up the wiki's images Really? You want to help in this? That's such a big task … Okay. A word (or two) about me, first. I'm admin here, but not for too long, since June 2018. I'm also admin on other wikis, and have some experience in wikiing. I may have different points of view on many topics that seem to be established here. For example that image policy you fixed is something I almost ignore. (Should perhaps update it some day, as people obviously are using it. ;) I want to do changes to the category system, create a working tree for image categories, and clean them up. All. But that may take a decade or something … Many images on many wikis are treated the same way as here: no category, no license added during or after upload. This is a big task everywhere. I already have extracted all PNGs from all versions of all game files. And over time I will upload these. Not as new ones if already a version exists and has the proper quality, though. I don't use the Template:Image information, I have my own structure of adding the info I want to see on a file page. Perhaps one day I implement that into this template, but here's so much to do that I can't tell if I'll really do it or when. So, any help is much appreciated! :) I have an own concept for images (you don't have to edit images to appear like this, but might regard it when uploading a file – if you want to). It concerns the naming, as well as the summary and categorization. You can see examples on a boilerplate page for my personal use, to copy+paste things when uploading. Feel free to use it or copy it to your own user space: User:CompleCCity/Boilerplates. *Some examples from a recently overhauled article (not finished, yet), the Lynx Eye Gem: ** File:Gems CMISC16 Description image BG1.png – the description image is used for 10 or 15 different gems, so no individual name ** File:Gems CMISC16 Description image BG1EE.png – enhanced version ** File:Lynx Eye Gem IMISC1700000 Item icon BG1.png – with numbers, to distinguish it from the following one ** File:Lynx Eye Gem IMISC1700001 Item icon BG1.png - except for a switched suffix, this is the same through all game editions, so I used the very first one * For the description image that I placed: it's from the original games, as well, though people might think, the "enhanced" version might fit better – not me, because BGIIEE, BGIEE and SoD all use different versions of the file; and I won't go and update an image every year or two only because some developer thought we have to "enhance" something again. The old games were more consistent, regarding this. (Other versions of the file can be found in the article's gallery.) When it comes to decisions of which one of duplicated files should be used, these points can be considered: # Image quality – of course the better one should stay, the one with the higher resolution (if not upscaled manually) and transparent background. Also PNG is usually preferred to JPG or GIF (not on large maps, due to their file size). # Usage – why keep an image that is used nowhere and delete one that appears on ten pages? # Better naming – see above for examples; "Golden torso item artwork.png" is much better than "IMISCAY00000.PNG" (still not what I'd like it to be). However, as an admin I also am able to rename files (or overwrite JPGs with PNGs) – keep that in mind when finding issues or pointing me to something. # Date of upload – perhaps not always last in the list: I like the idea of crediting an original contributor instead of somebody else who was too lazy to do a file search or care about the duplicate warning. It's a bit unclear in the examples you mentioned. The old versions where uploaded years before, but the article for them wasn't created back then. As the images are duplicates only by name, not by content, no duplicate warning showed up. And the only difference is the spelling of the game index. The newer description image has a slightly better quality in size, the icon, however, looks scaled up and the old one is better. Anyway, both will some day be replaced with transparent versions. (Not today – there are other things to do for me.) For the real duplicates: Unfortunately there's no overview, no list of them. (At least I couldn't find one.) There's a tool, however, to help finding them, – but that would require active search, and that's not something you have to do or I would expect from you (or any wiki contributor). And anyway – sure, your help is appreciated, but it's not your "task", not something with priority or such or expected. Do whatever you want to do here, and feel not responsible for the clean-up chores. Creating new articles is much more fun. ;) Deletion: the proper way would be to add to the file page. An alternative might be to directly add the appropriate Category:Candidates for deletion – easier and less time consuming, but you can't name a reason this way. Do as you wish, and keep up contributing. If there are any questions, ask. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:57, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :In e.g. the case of the two Switch for an Engine images, File:BGEE Switch For An Engine item artwork.png and File:Switch for an Engine.png, I would not delete the one you suggested, but the one that is currently (and always has been) used. The EE version might appear to have a better quality, but that's becoming irrelevant when a transparent version gets uploaded. Reasons: Placing the game index first in the filename isn't the best choice, and it's one of the cases where I'd like to credit the original contributor. :Similar for the File:Ring of protection plusone2.png: why hasn't Islandking replaced the old version with the transparent one, instead of making the former an unused image? No, should be viceversa. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:29, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for all that categorizing! :) ::I'll care about the candidates for deletion, specifically the portraits, later, but one word about those: 21'0'×330 is the standard resolution, not 21'2'×330. ::There's also a new comment further up. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:24, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :::I have to correct myself again: I cannot switch JPG to PNG. Thought, that works, but have to take the usual way: upload PNG, delete JPG. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:48, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Well … … usually people apologize when creating unnecessary work for other people. You, however, added thirty-eight (38!) new pages to be by an admin, only to give them a little time later the flag to be deleted – by an admin, again. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:41, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :Then it's good to here/see, you're well again! :) :Still you could please follow my request at Category naming and not create new ones, named "Caelar" or "[[:Category:Faldorn Dialogues|Faldorn D'ialogues]]". -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:54, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Category naming I know, many (not all!) existing on this wiki follow the games' capitalization that's used in e.g. item names, but categories should be capitalized by proper rules, i.e. "Glint Gardnersonson dialogues" instead of "… Dialogues", for example. Please regard this in the future when adding/creating new categories. Thanks. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:00, September 17, 2018 (UTC) One question Hi again. Say, you're adding categories to files, around ten or more in a minute. How do you do this that fast? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:13, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Just wanted to be sure, you're not using bot tools. :By the way, I've re-added some "Image needed" (another one of those that should have a lower-case) on pages where the current one is of very poor quality. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:30, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Area Maps Categories Jfyi, not sure if any of the pics displayed on my profile page should be categorized in any official capacity, as most have been edited by me in a very particular way, for a specific reason ...unless they're to be incorporated into a proper article, but I'd say that might be a bit dubious. Just food for thought... Dsurian (talk) 04:29, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Portrait categories Hi again! First: many, many thanks for all the categorization of that mass of files! Keep up the good work! But I ask you to not add to the portraits categories anymore – there are only three missing as of now, and they will be done tomorrow, I think. I will still make improvements after that, but – at least for now – they should only contain official or semi-official images, pages and subcategories. If you need a category like them, you can use creature portraits instead, which I currently keep as sort of "work space" for files to be done, yet. By the way, what do you think of that system? Does it have your approval? Do you think, it's useful? Or completely overdone and too complicated, confusing? You also can have ''no opinion, that's okay. ;) After all, it was you who set the ball rolling, after adding the first portraits to the candidates for deletion. I will take a look at that PPE thing soon. And perhaps you've noticed that I have recategorized some user images or wiki user images (also a mess, to have two of these) as talk page images – all those that appear on talk pages or comments. Well, as you're currently working, perhaps not "all". ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:28, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, when I asked for your opinion, I actually meant that whole portrait categories thing with all its subcategories, not specifically PPE or creature portraits. ;) :You couldn't know of "the latter" – I only created it during the process of removing that misspelled category. Which was, by the way, a fine first run for my bot – thanks for the opportunity! :) :It's not necessary to add the creature portraits category to the PPE one: as said, that only serves as some workspace for portraits that have to be done, yet. When I'm finished, it should be empty, but instead of deleting it, it will become a redirect to portraits, for naming consistency. :Uhm, could you please bear in mind that manually adding the items category shouldn't be done for articles that have the (auto-categorizing) item infobox … thanks! ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:23, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback! ::Yes, I assumed that you like the by artist one when you immediately added the gallery to Thea Kent, after I had created the page. ;) Dumb by me, not to think of that myself, but on the later two I followed your example. ::I created a similar system on the Icewind Dale wiki, where the class is the basis for all portraits: they are named by it, and I'm talking of the original game filenames. Here, however, it might indeed be redundant, somehow. At least very vague, unclear and not always obvious, except for some files that were – here as well – named after a class by the artist; see Thea Kent's two shaman portraits, for example. Perhaps I reduce that part of the tree to only have the class groups: warriors, rogues, wizards and priests. Or remove the detailed ones at least from ambiguous portraits. ::And I will make the category descriptions more clear. And update the related articles, Portraits and Portrait File Names. In the end, the categories – as in most cases – will only be a pure alphabetical listing of files. ::Next steps (don't know, yet, if to- or on another day): Glint's beta portrait, two more portrait mods, then researching the original portrait artist(s), more info about the artists, implementing info from the PORTRAIT.2da, unification of the summaries, … But perhaps I start with an update on the upload mask. ::Having similar information about Voice Actors sounds (haha) like a great idea! Try to rely more on Wikipedia, then, although that article is based on IMDb (and I did that myself). The latter is often not accepted as a good source on wikis, and WP always preferred. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:36, October 1, 2018 (UTC) What links here Let me tell you of a very neat tool: . But instead of opening a separate page and copy+paste the article/file-name into a search box, there's the much easier way of using the (collapsible) page bottom menu "My Tools" on any page or file and choose "What links here" – et voilà: you e.g. find . So, I've recategorized that file. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 04:27, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :Just in case – not everybody knows about this, even with a lot of wiki experience. :) You're doing great! (And even have passed my number of edits on the wiki, now.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:34, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Duplicated icons Hi! Removing a duplicated item icon from a gallery seems correct in the first place. But what do you think about my concept for "galleries" on item articles as I have introduced (only six times for now) on gems, such as fire agate, lynx eye, sunstone, turquoise, bloodstone and skydrop? There they're all contained, for consistency. What do you think of that? And, despite you being implementing the appearances concept on some areas already, could I get some feedback about that, too? Would be nice, even if it's negative. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:31, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ---- Yes, a lot of icons, especially when it comes to weapons and armor … *sigh* -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 06:42, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Huh? feels...|'''CalOkand}} Sadly, I don't get the meaning … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:05, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :Oh … then … thanks! (One shall say thanks, even if one thinks, it's not really deserved.) :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:57, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Unused BG2 versions of player-only portraits Hi. Before I temporarily moved my focus to other projects, I had – and still have – the plan of updating/expanding the portraits article. That might have included the altered BG2 portraits, but I hadn't given thought to them in particular or detail … Could perhaps be done as a sub of the BG2 section, but some explaining words should be added. And a note that BG2EE uses the BG1 versions of the portraits. If your only concern is that they are … I currently don't know if I've yet added the "See also …" to every portrait with different versions, but that would be sort of a use, at least the "What links here" isn't empty then. And as the description (hopefully) justifies their existence and as they're properly categorized, I don't see an issue here. Feel free, however, to expand the article yourself! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:45, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Technical question Hi. Take a look at this, please, in the "See also" section. You notice the "0"? No, I'm not saying, you placed it there intentionally. ;) I've encountered this or similar errors before when people had edited that specific page, but don't know how they happen. I guess it's related to the page's size and perhaps browser/system ressources. So, what I'm interested in is: *was that a section or a page-in-whole edit? *which browser did you use? *have you done this with the VisualEditor? *did you use any keystroke combinations, such as e.g. CTRL+F to find the term? Could be helpful in understanding the mechanics behind this bug. Thanks! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:07, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :Dumb me … of course it was not a section edit, else not two sections would have been affected … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:09, November 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply! ::I don't think I'll get such information from the user whose edits showed the same bugs, though, as I already had asked him – with no reaction. ::Unfortunately I can't recall on which other page I had caused something similar myself (but I'm sure, it also was a very large one). ::I'll wait until the next, the third time this happens before contacting support … ::Another thing, now, that I know you're using Chrome: If you ever see something weird in design/styling/visual appearance, please, tell me. ::Explanation: Just recently I put much effort into the Template:Alignment, and it took several edits to find the correct values that make it a (nearly) perfect square inside the infobox. On my Firefox … Then somebody came and showed me a screenshot of it in Chrome – and four out of nine alignments had a line break between their first and second letter and nothing was square … I've installed Chrome now on my system (still with FF as "default" browser), but I can't check everything myself and perhaps not even always keep in mind to cross-check any such edits with different browsers. ::So, if you ever see something on the wiki that doesn't look right in terms of styling on your system, then tell me, so that I could check what the source of it may be. Thanks! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:22, November 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Forgot to mention that redundant line breaks around the game icon templates are a known issue. They're put in automatically by the VE, and only manual removal of them afterwards can repair this. Must have something to do with the tooltip coding, but that's something for another day (or week … or month … year …). -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:24, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Private life … … always comes first! :) Godspeed! And welcome back – then. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:19, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :And there you are again! :) :How's your novel? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:56, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Creature recategorization project Hi. Just undid your "green dragon" edit – let me explain: I'm fairly alone here – right now ;) – so I didn't care about proper documentation of the new features, yet. Take a look at the creatures' subcategories: I've greatly expanded creatures by class and by race, together with some more. Every valid category has a short explanation of what goes into it. I'm going strictly by game code, no interpretation as of now. But – your green dragon might become true when I'm done with all creatures and have a good impression of how races and classes are structured. I then might group certain categories, or split some. Dragons are a good candidate for this, as blue dragons already exist. For some creatures the animation file might play a role then. So, please, let me work through this first and don't change creature infobox headers down to the "allegiance" parameter for now, until the concept stands. (Category:Creature type missing shows my progress ;) Of course you're invited to add your thoughts to the concept! If you've got questions, ask right away! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:08, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :Oops – green dragons already exist as a valid category … Yeah, okay then … I will see how many creatures technically indeed are of this kind, and then how Fll'Yissetat can be handled. Perhaps she goes into bugs … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:11, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Disambiguation suffixes Hi! Could you please try to find a better naming than [https://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_(BAZPLO05) Rope (BAZPLO05(.itm))]? I already moved those moonblades (which weren't created by you) to something more comprehensible. Would be nice, you try to follow this direction, rather than keeping that old idea of using the filename. Thanks! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:12, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :No, not "(Diving)" … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:45, December 28, 2018 (UTC) :I think, this is better (and includes a link to the other rope). What do you think? :I've already fixed the links (and deleted the unused redirects). :By the way – redirects are created by moving or renaming an existing article to its future name, not by copy-pasting its content into a new article and replacing it with the redirect-code after this. You find "Rename" under the "Edit" button. This way, the article's history doesn't get messed up. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:26, December 28, 2018 (UTC) ::@ Rename: doesn't exist for categories, though, and files can only be moved/renamed by admins. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:42, December 28, 2018 (UTC) LOL "Brun's Dead Son is Brun's dead son." �� -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:00, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :Would it be possible for you to use the code from the Template:Infobox item#Usage & preview instead of some custom or other items' copy-paste thing? (As for all infoboxes.) Because, sometimes there are changes to the content and you are inserting deprecated parameters. Thanks! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:09, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Congrats! For this! �� By the way, if you have any issues with changes I'm applying to your articles/edits – contact me about it, please. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:46, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :And you're a contributor! A highly active one, and already ranked #8 on this thing. It's … now, sometimes I think, my fastidious of the (which some people call simply trolling) and reworking of other people's edits might look as if I don't have any confidence in their skills – "How dare you? You've done all completely wrong! Let me show you how this works …", you know? Or as if – compared with my actual contributions of new stuff – it might be the only thing I'm capable of … :No, I really appreciate your work! And what you're doing is far more than the usual contributor cares about. Many thanks for all this! :As for that infobox code thing: I mainly requested this to make the work for my bot easier when it comes to replacing/adding/removing parameters. I'm not the most experienced person with bots and especially regex – unified infoboxes are very helpful, regarding this. :And for "recurring mistakes" – I think, this was the first time you placed a header for your comment on my talk page yourself! ;) :Okay. I hope, you not completely vanish from this place when spending your honeymoon (or trying to find a publisher for your writings). Have a happy New Year! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:15, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Infobox Item Template From the current, not recently altered infobox documentation: The parameter in the code is named "general" – almost the same as in Near Infinity, to help people who use the tool. However, I thought "type" would be the better title for it when shown in the infobox, nearly the same as before. Do you want to have the parameter renamed to not be "general" anymore? See you in 2019 … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 22:10, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :Documented. (And "paremeter" fixed. But only as a start – nothing more, yet.) :By the way, editing in the template namespace isn't restricted. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:16, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Alveus's notes I hope, you're okay with my merge. If not, we can keep the single pages rather than them being currently redirects. Two notes about your editing, however: #"See also" sections should almost always go to the very bottom of a page, just before "External links" and "References" (I can remember only one instance of an article where I've done it differently and placed it before the gallery, I think – I can't recall the reasons, however, or which article this was) # and use different code: #*the former is by default center aligned and allows inverted italics which makes it necessary to add -tags for line breaks #*the latter is always left aligned and does not allow inverted italics but does need these tags only for a single line break (see the signature on Note 07) :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:00, January 1, 2019 (UTC) :I changed how handles the italicizing some day – before, -tags were needed there as well. :By the way – showing the template name as a link within curly brackets, like I did in the sentence and in the comment above, is done by adding a "t" and a pipe inside the brackets, just before the name: . Else, it looks like User talk:CompleCCity#Re: Alveus's notes. ;) :And another thing: When you're replying to such things, you always often sound like … uhm … fulfilling orders, given by me. Do my tips and advices sound like orders? If so, that's not what they are intended to be – it's just talk between wiki contributors about how work is or should be done. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:33, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Holy symbols Hi! Just in case, you're intending to expand that category: I had to make some fixes regarding acquisition (and usability) of them. The according section on the cleric article is rewritten as well and holds information about this and the differences between the editions. I haven't checked in detail, but I guess you can use the Holy Symbol of Baervan Wildwanderer as a template for the Holy Symbol of Shar which Viconia will receive. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:33, January 2, 2019 (UTC) rEggs Sorry, forgot that we two are used to read the replies on each other's talk page … see here. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:13, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: 1pp-mod Additions Hi there! Yes, I was mostly offline for quite a while, and haven't returned to wikis, yet, since I'm on again. (Though I have noticed your continued work! :) I had put a note onto my profile. I only have checked Eilistraee's Boon for now, and it really seems to be not appearing anywhere. Usually, I would categorize this as cut content; however, if I understand the last comment from that topic correct – as these items were only imported as a side effect of implementing a graphical modification (the whole code, though), they perhaps fit better into mods. Or – both. ;) I still haven't access to all game data as I had before (also mentioned on my profile), but I try to return here in the near future. 'til then -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:28, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: Belladonna I'd say – without having done any look into game files – if they're named differently, why a disambiguation? If there are only "flowers" on the island and the SoD quest requires the (same) item without a "flowers" in the name, leave it as be. Use as a head-notice, rather than putting "not to be confused" into the intro. (Or … don't you like that template?) Perhaps some additional info on both pages under "Notes" … More questions? (I'm currently (4 am for me) not a hundred percent dedicated – my apologies.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 01:51, April 13, 2019 (UTC) A note about item categories Hi, there! As you're a contributor who's adding and editing many item articles, a few words about their … I'm slowly expanding the automation in the infobox. The plan is to use the item "type", the general parameter, as the same categorization the games use – which mostly affects the stores: if they buy or buy not an item. When I'm through with it, most categories from this list should be part of the category:items by type. How this can be used for a better merchant/store system then, I don't know yet, but it will be helpful. For some categories, according to the (awfully incomplete) "how to fill" description on the infobox documentation, I add subcategories; example: headgear – there's only two official item types, "headgear" and "hats" (unfortunately two). So hats is still in the "by type" category, but also a sub to headgear. Then there are almost no items directly under headgear anymore, but further subcategories. It would, however, be too much to create a category for each and every single unidentified/general item name that exists, so when choosing the type it's often more a decision between what is shown, plausibility, used animation or common sense (and perhaps more). I've reactivated the category weapons, and try to order it mostly by weapon proficiencies, though starting with the grouping of the original Baldur's Gate. For some items I've already changed the infoboxes to use the auto-cat system, though not for all that could benefit from it already. (Mostly for those items, I've changed or deleted the old categories of.) And as you perhaps notice here in this text: there are redirects to all those categories. Perhaps one day an article "Daggers" is created, showing an overview, but until then you now can use it to easily refer to the category as a list. Ah, and one last thing: please use singular for the item type (except for boots and bracers, for example). 'til then -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:07, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :Been writing again? ;) Welcome back! :The process has become slower, as I'm now editing every item from each category. But first it has to be clarified how the magical/enchanted thing is affected by the various protection spells. (See the comments under lich – not the first; scroll down to the third, the one that's starting with "Quote: " Instead, the party ") :I see, you're already using the expanded infobox. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:56, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Newly implemented Hi. Just wanted to let you know that manual addition of the categories item by game isn't necessary anymore if the "appears in" abbreviated parameters at the top of the infobox are filled properly, yet without the row of icons shown. I've also created new categories for them that don't use abbreviations anymore. Makes their names longer, though, but look better. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:36, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Oh, and perhaps you're interested in giving your opinion on this and this. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:35, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Not listed areas Hi! Take a look at BGEE.lua – that could serve as an overview of missing area names or something (it's the file used by the "official" console). -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:52, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Feedback wanted! Especially yours! :) On this thread and about my work on the item infobox documentation. Please … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:09, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Have answered. :I asked for feedback on the documentation because we once had a discussion about infobox documentations and their oftentimes poor state … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:48, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: BG3 The Wiki Activity Monitor currently08:54, June 7, 2019 (UTC) has only values up to June 5. Page views were 18.4% above weekly average, but we had a similar number on Sunday, so those might not all be related to the announcement. Any ideas about how to promote the wiki, the new game or restyle the front page? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:54, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :WAM was updated, and … our vertical rank has received a new peak of 51 – seven ranks up within a day! :Now, let's see what Baldur's Gate III (and some updates on the main page) will bring … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:52, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :Update: again two ranks gained vertically, and page views 45.4% above this month's average. Wow! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:50, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::There was some miscalculation by me and I had to fix two values – sorry. ::Update: 49.2% page views above monthly average; new peak: 48! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:04, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Making a new page for BG3 makes a lot of sense anyway! I mean, this is the wiki for Baldur's Gate. Uhm … mind to share the address of that "newest video"? It's hard to keep up to date when living in a time zone hours away from where the important stuff happens … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:23, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::You should visit Baldur's Gate III more often – that video is on the page since June 7, together with the info about Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus and that "hundred years" thing. (And of course I've subscribed to their channel.) ::::What's this about a "gazetteer" (a word I had to look up ;)? ::::-- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:06, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Gazetteer Talking with so many people here these days, I don't always have in mind which discussions jump from talk page to talk page, and with whom I stay on one page … see my reply to your gazetteer comment here. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:04, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for creating the Key Ring – notified me of a needed fix for critical items. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:09, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :Containers are generally "critical items", but usually not "quest items" – but that icon showed up for the ring, so I had to add another check if the item is a container before setting the icon. Hadn't thought of this before. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:59, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Opinion needed First: if nothing looks different, then either somebody has reverted my edit unnoticed, you're using a mobile device to open the page, or your browser/system doesn't support the fonts that are used (by priority: Sherwood, Garamond, Times New Roman, serif). Shall we display article headers of games (and some others) as shown currently on Baldur's Gate III? Or is this a bad idea? If we go with it, shall we use this font in floating text or for subheaders, too? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:42, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ;Re: New Styling! Hey there. Thanks for the thanks, but as mentioned elsewhere, I wasn't satisfied with the colors. Changed them again – what do you think? (An opinion from a non-color-blind person would be really appreciated; perhaps even the better, if you're c-b, too ;) Now, the font … antithetical, sure. Sorry, I didn't read that article. :) (Are you Fandom staff, or a volunteer or something?) Okay, what it should look like (in case you got a simple serif thing): This is the article header, 100% size. If such is only used for game (and other "products") articles, I think it's okay for the viewer and not too much slowing down reading experience or looking antithetical. ;) I'm also trying to implement this for the title of the infobox on such pages, but I've issues with my personal CSS – doesn't work, currently. (Or I'm too dumb again …) I have to try the look of it with small-caps, or/and italics – to have similar alternatives for visitors whose system does not support the font. Or I'm importing the font to the wiki in general – should be possible to assign it to certain classes only, rather than changing the whole site font. When these issues have been cleared, would you still think it's no good idea to apply the same styling to game names in floating text? Would make sentences as "appears in Baldur's Gate much more concise … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:52, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Say … … are you, together with Majorman, mocking me? LOL Take a look at my work in progress, Template:Infobox item (overhaul, temporary) … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:26, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! ;Messy The four helper templates, , , and are a workaround for help in formatting that section. I'm still pursuing the idea from the thread to mention not more then two or three instances (of each, perhaps) in the infobox – if it's more, it would make it "messy", indeed. It probably becomes own parameters one day, but before, I have to learn using modules and Lua. ;Hands Take a look what happens with correctly (or not) filled infoboxes in "Wielding": ;Gallery vs. tabs in infobox Besides needed styling for the tabber headings (and that I think, they mess up the overall layout and style), the biggest disadvantage of multiple images here is mobile view where they still not (always) show up in an ideal way. That's why I added that sentence about using the image from the item's original release in the infobox and adding all images from the various games/editions in a gallery with . Or do you have proof that mobile view works fine? Then I'd have to reconsider my thoughts. I've tried something like this for the icons at the bottom, to be able to show more of them in a row. They're not handled as images, then, and captions wouldn't be possible. Also, I haven't checked mobile view with that draft. Perhaps this comes back, but it still wouldn't work for the top image. ;Secret allegiances We should update our community guidelines … (you saved my day ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:53, October 20, 2019 (UTC)